


Sex, Guys, and Videotape

by JackTrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex Tapes, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, Winstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers that he likes using a video camera.  He likes making sex tapes in particular.</p><p>Not even remotely sorry for writing this no plot trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are on the chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no sexy times in this chapter, just an attempt to get a plot established.

They had found the compact video camera during a case. People had been disappearing and they hoped, maybe, possibly, for once they'd catch a break and have a lead from the camera's contents. Sam had been about halfway through downloading the memory card to his laptop when Castiel popped in. A rarity for just the two, since Sam was alone in the motel room while Dean went on a food run.

Cas picked up the camera from the table and examined it with his usual level of confusion. Sam noticed and piped up, "Dean found that when we were checking out where the cabin that the Morris couple disappeared from. Not sure how the police missed it, but we're hoping that maybe they caught something that can help us."

Cas had been tilting the orange object in his hands and was looking at the lens. "I don't understand how this will tell you anything."

Sam had to laugh. "Here, I'll show you," he gingerly took the device from him. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Cas and showed him. He opened the screen latch and turned it on. "You can look at this," he gestured at the small screen, "or you can look through here." He pointed to the lens then held it to his eye to demonstrate. He pointed to the red circular button, "You push this button and it records what you are looking at."

Cas scrunched his face like he normally does when when he doesn't fully understand, "Dean showed me this on my phone. What purpose does this serve?"

Sam had to laugh because, of course, Dean would be the one to teach Cas how to use features like that. Cas probably even has a handful of videos on his phone from that lesson. "Well, some people like to control it more than on their phones. It also lets you do more things, people use them for movies and home movies and stuff. This one looks waterproof too. I am downloading the memory card now, so the camera won't record." Sam handed it over to Cas, "But if you want to check it out Dean managed to find the charger too."

And just like that, something that Sam generally did not show interest in kept Cas occupied for the next 10 minutes while Dean was out.

When Dean returned, he was happy to see the angel as usual. He had to laugh at Cas' more than typical amount of interest in the thing. He even made the offhand comment, "Maybe if you ask really nice, I'll let you keep it when we're done with it."

* * *

 

That was years ago. Neither brother realized that the angel actually held onto it when Dean gave it to him. Sam had reformatted the memory card beforehand. They knew Cas had "things" but never had any clue where he kept them. Once he got that clunker of a car though, that started to be the best bet on where to find the random assortment of crap Cas liked enough to keep for himself. Although he didn't technically "live" in the bunker with them, he also had a few items stashed away in there too. He might as well, he spends enough time there. He didn't have a room. He'd always end up spending the night in one of the brothers' beds... none of them remembered how or why they got over this odd three person relationship so quickly. Blame it on the apocalypse, Hell, Trials, Heaven reprogramming... Okay... They were all a mess and had enough shit for several lifetimes. When it clicked and didn't feel wrong they just fell into a groove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a sextastic time with Sam while Dean is running errands

Cas rubbed his face into the pillows on Dean's bed and tried to will himself to sleep more. It smelled like Dean: sandlewood, leather, and a faint hint of motor oil. He loves that smell, he even snatched one of Dean's ratty old shirts to sleep in along with his sweatpants. Dean didn't mind, Cas even suspected that Dean had developed a kink for seeing him in his clothes. He was more than inclined to indulge Dean on that. He would always throw clothes on when Dean's body heat was no longer present.

Even with his Grace back, Cas felt more pull to behave with distinctly human habits like sleeping and sleeping in. He knew Dean had gone out to run boring errands between cases: auto supply store, groceries, booze, dry cleaning. He had no desire to go with Dean for that. Especially when said errands meant Dean would be trekking all around neighboring counties so as to not tip others off to the bunker location. The opening and closing of doors indicated to him that it must be Sam returning from his typical morning workout. He knew Sam's routine eerily well: wake up, bathroom, brush teeth, coffee, run, breakfast, shower, shave, brush teeth again... the man felt better by maintaining his routine so Cas did nothing to stop him. 

From the timing if it, Sam should be about to get in the shower. Cas decided to roll out of bed and meander to his car. He had been playing with the camera again and wanted to ask Sam about memory cards, something that was not in the data dump of cultural information he received. By the time he wandered back in, he assumed the other man was still going about his morning routine. 

He walked into the bathroom and was greeted with a muffled, "Hef Cfsss," as Sam was brushing his teeth. Cas stopped in his tracks to take in the sight in front of him. Sam had recently finished showering, mostly dry with a damp towel wrapped low around his hips, his hair was combed back out of his face, his arm working meticulously on the task as hand with muscles subtly flexing. Sam had no reason to think anything of Cas walking in, it was a communal bathroom after all, and didn't turn to check out what Cas was doing behind him. 

Cas' demeanor changed immediately. He went from generally inquisitive to wicked in a heartbeat. Thank Dean for that development! Cas leaned back against the door and turned the camera on. He found himself staring at the dimples on Sam’s lower back, he really loved that part of Sam's body. He had often dug his thumbs into those divots when he was fucking Sam, so damn right, both brothers knew he liked them. When the camera was fully booted up Cas hit record and adjusted the zoom to frame Sam better; Sam was still completely unaware of what was happening. 

Sam paused brushing to bend and spit a mouthful of foam into the sink before resuming. The action resulted in the towel slinking ever so slightly lower. Cas cleared his throat before speaking up as he slowly approached, focused on the camera screen rather than Sam himself. "You look great, Sam," his tone completely conveying Cas' aroused state to Sam. 

Sam chuckled and pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, "You're not so bad yourself." He resumed brushing, still not turning to Cas. 

Cas wasn't sure what his intent was when he turned the camera on but he was quickly discovering that this was a new kink for him. He could tell Sam was almost done, he waited until Sam leaned over to spit again and turn on the water. As Sam cupped his hands to gather water and rinse out his mouth, Cas trailed a hand across Sam's back with the camera capturing his movements. Cas leaned back and tried to get Sam's profile in frame as he spoke, "Spitting is rude, you know." 

Sam turned off the water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he finally started to turn to Cas, "Oh yeah? Maybe you should teach me a less - what the hell?!" Sam's hand shot out to grab the video camera from Cas. Cas already had the arm out of his reach and his other hand on Sam's chest holding him at bay. "Turn it off Cas!" Cas kept his arm away as Sam flailed, the camera still recording everything. Cas could tell Sam was flustered and somewhere between bashful and embarrassed. Cas knew Sam despised anyone ogling over his body, or just too much attention in general; he had secretly been hoping for this so that the end result was even sweeter. "I'm serious! Why are you recording me brushing me teeth anyway?!" 

Cas knew just how to shut him up... or get Sam's brain to derail temporarily anyway. Rough treatment. He moved quickly, shooting his free hand to the hair at the back of Sam's skull and jerking back hard. At the same time, he plastered his clothed body to Sam's nearly naked form with his extremely apparent erection pushing against Sam's leg. The move threw Sam off balance, he grabbed the sink as he was manhandled to be slightly arching backwards over it. Cas could sustain himself off the pitiful, breathless whimpers Sam lets loose when he is sexually overpowered. Cas leaned in, the camera temporarily forgotten, and licked a stripe up Sam's neck to his ear. He spoke hot against Sam's ear, "Clearly you need a lesson on good manners, boy." Sam shuddered at the commanding tone. "You're going to learn how to properly use that mouth of yours." Just like that Cas was yanking him up and pushing him to his knees, Sam more than willing to comply. 

Once Sam's knees hit the floor, he was quick to whip the towel off and push it under his own knees. He didn't skip a beat grabbing for the waistband of Cas' sweatpants and yanking them down. 

That's how this always was with Sam, zero to one hundred in seconds. It was almost as if all his meticulous resolve and discipline flew out the window when sex was involved. Cas would almost get a head rush when he was with Sam from the intense change. It wasn't that Dean was slow, per say. Dean could do rough, dirty, and fast just as well; he just clearly preferred slow and sensual. Sex with Dean was usually languid and slow burning. That's not what he was chasing right now though. He had Sam, cock hungry and waiting, on his knees blatantly ignoring the camera in Cas' hand.

Cas knew how he wanted to play it. The manhandling clearly indicated to Sam that he was waiting for permission to do anything. Oh yeah, Cas had him well trained in that regard. The second Cas met Sam he could feel the burning need for structure and order spilling from him. This whole "take charge sexually" thing was great for Sam... for both of them, really. Cas got what he wanted and Sam got the structure and attention he secretly craved but would never admit out loud. 

Cas knew how he would play this. He made a show of bringing both hands to the camera to adjust the zoom and focus to be squared on Sam's face. He chose to ignore the decidedly bitchy face Sam was making as he did it. He held the camera steady with one hand while the other went directly to his own cock. He gripped it firmly and stroked it a few times. Sam watched the action with hungry eyes. "See something you like?" Sam bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically. Cas gripped the base of his cock and leaned forward. He slapped his dick against Sam's cheek several times, just to tease him. Sam's mouth was watering. 

Cas let the head of his dick drag across Sam's cheek and spoke, "Mmmmm, you are always such a cock hungry slut." The dirty talk skill? Yeah, Dean can't even be blamed for it. Cas figured out on his own that dirty talk drove both brothers wild, and the more humiliating and degrading the better in Sam’s case. He let go of his dick and caressed the side of Sam’s face with the back of his hand before cupping his cheekbone and running his thumb along Sam’s bottom lip. "You want to suck me off? Show me that this pretty mouth is useful for something other than insults?"

"Yes!" Sam responded enthusiastically. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth to lick Cas' thumb. He attempted to turn his head to suck the digit into his mouth but was thwarted when Cas moved his hand back to his own dick. He started slow deliberate strokes again. 

Cas paused at the head to gather the precome leaking from him before moving again, slicking himself up. Sam positively whimpered with impatience. "And I can keep recording this?" Cas even brought his hand up to adjust the zoom. He was squaring in on the faltering defiance in Sam's eyes.

Sam huffed and dropped his hands to his thighs. "Fine!" He missed Cas' smug smirk. 

Cas brought his hand back down to weave it into Sam's hair. He couldn’t help the almost predatory look he was giving Sam, "Open." 

Sam didn't wait for further instruction. He moved one hand to the base of Cas' cock and licked from the base to the tip before sucking the head into his mouth. He tried to keep it shallow in his mouth so he could work the sensitive underside just below the head with his tongue. Cas had other ideas though. He gripped Sam's hair and jerked him forward while snapping his hips towards Sam's face. Sam's hand stopped him from going too far or choking but Sam knew where Cas was going with this. Sam pulled his hands away and braced them on Cas' hip bones as Cas pulled him back slightly. Sam made sure to get a sharp inhale in before Cas was repeating the motion and slamming into his mouth. Sam choked, he always did. He sincerely tried to get rid of his gag reflex but had not been successful yet. Cas secretly loved that gagging when it happened, it made him feel powerful and in control. He repeated the motion several more times, Sam gagged at least half the time. It wasn't as forceful as Sam liked, Cas just didn't have the same leverage using one hand. Damn it, the camera definitely wasn't steady but he was sure he was getting Sam's gagging noises though. He finally spoke between ragged breaths, "Considering how much of a cock slut you are," he held Sam's head down this time, "You would think that my cock would just go down that whore throat of yours with no problems." He kept him there until he struggled a little then yanked Sam back to let him suck air into his lungs, coughing as he sucked too much air and spit at the same time. 

Cas went to pull him back down again and Sam pushed against Cas' hips, straightened his arms, and wrenched his face away. He shot a glare at Cas, even though Cas' face was mostly obscured by the camera, "Put the camera down and fuck my face properly or shut up and let me work! You can't have it both ways, bossy!" 

Cas flashed him a dangerous smile and moved his free hand to steady the camera. He leaned back, canting his hips forward slightly, "Have at it. Show me how eager you are." Cas was zooming out to get more of Sam's body in the frame as Sam went back to it. Cas took a second to appreciate that Sam's dick was hard and leaking. He let loose a moan as Sam started, "Mmmm, does sucking my cock make you hard?" 

Sam pulled off with a pop and made eye contact, "Fuck yes." He leaned back in with one hand on the base and the other cupping Cas' spit drenched balls. Sam knew how to push Cas' buttons. He kept his eyes up, flicking between Cas' eyes and the camera lens. When he bobbed his head and worked his hand around the shafts in tandem, he made sure to exaggerate his moans and slurping noises for Cas' benefit. Cas loved it when Sam was noisy. Sam snuck the hand on Cas' balls further back and began teasing and circling his hole. He moaned around Cas when Cas let a keening noise out and threw his head back. 

Cas let out a few more panting breaths before daring to look down again, Sam's eyes were still locked on his face. "You look so good. You should see how good your lips look stretched around me."

Sam pulled off with his mouth but didn't falter with either hand, "Thank you." He closed his eyes this time as he went back to work, concentrating on the sensitive head with his lips and tongue.

 

Cas was close, they both knew it. "Yeah. You really are awfully polite when you have a dick in your mouth." He broke off with a moan, "Can't wait to sit you down and make you watch this. So sexy and eager and good..." Sam blushed profusely, how is that even possible? "Probably make Dean watch too hnnnnghhhh - pull off Sam," he grabbed Sam's hair encouraging him, "Wanna come on your face." 

Sam complied and pouted, fucking pouted! "Please Cas, I want it in my mouth. Promise to swallow all of it." 

Cas pulled Sam's hand away and was jerking himself in fast, firm strokes, "No, you asked me to teach you a lesson, remember? Head back. Mouth open." 

Sam knew from previous mistakes to brace Cas' hips. He didn't need a concussion if Cas collapsed and cracked Sam's skull into the sink basin on his way down. Sam complied and tipped his head back, his lust blown eyes met Cas' and that was it. Cas started coming in short spurts. He made sure that to angle it so half of it landed in the surrounding area all over Sam's face. When he was finally done, he lurked forward but caught himself with a hand on the sink. 

He was quick to compose himself. He always was. He zoomed in on Sam's face again with the camera. "I didn't think you could look any prettier. You should see yourself." Sam blushed and dropped his gaze, "Don't hide! Come on, stand up. I'm going to take care of you." 

Cas pulled him up by the arm and turned him so he was facing the mirror over the sink. He snaked his hand holding the camera under Sam's arm then peeked under to adjust it again. "Here Sam, take this," he pulled Sam’s hand with his free hand to bring it to the camera, "Hold it steady - and don't block your face!" 

Sam gripped the camera with both hands and held it around the middle of his chest, far enough that his panting breaths wouldn't make the camera shake. Cas plastered his chest to Sam's back and let his hands caress over Sam's pecs and abs. When he trailed a hand down to grip Sam's cock, it twitched hard in his hand. Cas chuckled into Sam's skin, "Not gonna take much, is it?"

"No..." Sam panted out. 

"Mmmm, good..." Cas mumbled into the back of Sam's shoulder. He gripped firmly and started fast, sure stroked. His free hand gently rolling Sam's nipple in contrast. Sam was panting and chanting his name. 

Sam let out a long moan, "So close."

Cas kept going, "I know. Let yourself go." He pinched Sam's nipple hard and tightened his grip on Sam's cock without missing a beat. 

A few more strokes was all it took, Sam came hard. The first spurt of come hit the mirror. The rest of it spilled over Cas' hand and into the sink. Sam doubled over, not particularly caring about Cas' damn camera right now. 

Cas pulled his pants back up and reached under Sam and snatched the camera back. He was pleased it wasn't damaged then took a few steps back. He got a few seconds on Sam: naked, hunched over, painted in come, panting into the mirror and sink. Completely spent. After he felt he got a good shot of the surveyed damage, he walked up to Sam and brushed his hair out of his face. The camera still capturing what he was doing, "You really do look great, Sam." He pecked a small kiss to the side of Sam's neck then pulled back and hit the record button to stop the camera. 

He took a moment to take in the image in front of him, really let it sink in. Sam was still a panting mess when Cas spoke up. He chuckled before speaking, "You might want to clean up again. I was serious about making you sit down and watch this." 

He didn't wait for Sam's reaction before striding out of the bathroom to figure out how to hook up the camera to the big TV in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my own purposes, I ignored that canon established Sam brushes his teeth at a sink in his bedroom.
> 
> (Spoiler alert)  
> Obviously Cas lives up to his promise to show Dean the video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives home after Sam and Cas had their fun

Dean took most of the day to get through with everything he had planned. Two trips to and from the Impala later, Sam was striding up to Dean, "Keys!"

"Well, hello to you too. What's your fucking problem?" Dean could tell from the scowl that Sam was in a funk and not going to answer. He handed the keys over. Sam was halfway up the stairs when Dean shouted, "You gonna be back for dinner? Making meatloaf!" The door slammed before he got the whole question out.

Dean started unpacking the various items, he was home for about ten minutes when Cas emerged from parts unknown. Cas had a different pair of Dean's sweatpants and shirt on. Dean kept moving around the kitchen. "Know anything about what's got Sam so pissy?" Not accusing, just inquiring. 

"I believe his poor mood had something to do with me," he responded matter of fact. 

"Geez, what the hell are you two arguing about this time?!" It was true. Sam and Cas talked about their feelings. And all that talking often lead to disagreements. Dean was not entirely sure that it wasn't just a lame excuse to have angry sex... not his thing so he just let them go at it. 

"I... er, we had..." Dean stopped what he was doing. Cas never was at a loss for words, so this had to be interesting. Cas cleared his throat, "Perhaps it would be easier to show you."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Show me? There's evidence of whatever the fuck got Sammy's panties in a bunch?" Cas started to pull a face. "Alright, calm down. I'll bite. What do you want to show me?" 

Cas grabbed him by the hand and lead him to the room they had delegated the TV room. He gestured towards the couch, "Sit down."

Dean was perplexed but sat down. "I don't get it. Looks exactly like it did when I left this morning..."

"Let me explain," Cas grabbed the camera from the side of the TV.

Dean perked up, "Hey, is that the camera from that case -"

"Yes."

Dean shifted in his seat and gave a shy little smirk that anyone else would have missed, "You kept it?"

Cas gave him one of those rare, genuine smiles, "Of course I did. You gave it to me." Dean couldn't help himself. He got up, grabbed Cas and kissed him hard. It didn't last long, but it conveyed everything Dean couldn't say out loud. Cas dropped a hand to Dean's waist as and pressed their foreheads together. "I may have done something that made Sam uncomfortable."

Dean wasn't following, "... and you have video playback of it?" Dean was legitimately confused. 

Cas shifted and gestured back to the couch, "Sit down." Dean sat and Cas sat right next to him with camera in hand. The cord was still hooked to the TV. "This morning, after you left, I was thinking about how I have been using this again. My rudimentary knowledge of this technology led me to believe that I should be concerned about how much I can record without issue... my knowledge of pop culture and history did not really touch on technology."

"Duh. That's pretty obvious, buddy!" 

Cas tried to muster an offended face, but he really did suck at this particular thing. "I knew that you were out, likely for most of the day. I heard Sam come in and knew he was almost ready for the day -"

"You mean he was almost done with his OCD psycho routine?"

"I knew that he was either in his bedroom getting dressed or in the bathroom still getting ready for the day..." Cas dropped his gaze and blushed. "And when I walked in he was just... well you know..."

Dean cracked a wicked smile, "Hot, naked, and vulnerable?" 

"It wasn't like that!"

"What'd you do, Cas?"

Cas shifted, "I had every intention of asking him about memory cards. Then I walked in and saw him and... well... I decided to record him instead..."

Dean let out a loud huff, "Are you fucking serious? Sam? Of all freaking people? You pick Sam to go all Peeping Tom on?! You know he hates the attention, Cas!" 

"I know! I don't know what came over me but..." Cas stopped talking and his fidgeting took over. 

"But, what?" Now Dean was getting nervous. 

"Well, I... I kind of took charge in the situation..."

"... and?"

"... and recorded us. In a compromising position."

Dean tried to let that settle in. Problem was that every time that he thought he had a conclusion it just didn't compute with the Sam he knew. Sam had a bug up his ass about the sexy text messages. He certainly didn't send sexy pictures - forget dick pics! Cas couldn't possibly mean... "... Wait. What?"

Cas shifted again. "I... um, maybe seeing what happened would help?"

Dean was so beyond confused that he said, "Yes!" before he even processed the question.

Cas stopped with the preambles and hit play - he did watch it with Sam after the fact and that was, in fact, the source of Sam's bad mood - Dean would deny it later, but he definitely gasped when Cas hit play and it was a full screen of Sam barely covered and completely oblivious to what was going on. Dean was completely transfixed. He just watched as the video went from observing Sam to slowly approaching him. When Cas brushed a hand over Sam's back on the video Dean let an, "Oh shit!" slip as he pushed a palm to his crotch... Sam might be upset, but Dean was ridiculously turned on by this video transpiring in front of him. 

On the screen he heard, 'Spitting is rude, you know,' and that's when Dean thought he'd see the end of it. Dean had experience in trying to get Sam to record anything even remotely sexual. Huge failure all around. When Sam reacted to the realization that the camera was there and the flailing for the thing, Dean barked out a laugh and doubled over. "OF COURSE he's mad at you, Cas!" His laughter continued. 

"Oh, he wasn't too mad..." Cas' dark tone got Dean's undivided attention. Cas knew the video would correct Dean on its own.

The action on screen did not really show Dean anything, but he recognized the sounds. Cas went all commanding and in charge while Sam went all 'Oh My God, more please'... what? That's how Dean actually files it in his brain, and he fucking loves it. When the video pulled back to Sam on his knees with a steely gaze and Cas' cock bobbing in front of his face, Dean forgot to breathe for a second. 'See something you like?' rang out from the screen, and now it was Dean's turn to have his brain derail. This was Sam, amazing and enthusiastic - but he was also a pain in the ass! No way he allowed this to go on for very long! 'Mmmmm, you are always such a cock hungry slut,' on the screen, "Oh shit..." and a hard press of his hand to his crotch was all Dean could muster in response. He wasn't going to jerk off to this. Not if it's what had Sam so upset. 

Dean leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees as Cas said, 'You want to suck me off? Show me that this pretty mouth is useful for something other than insults?' on screen and moaned with Sam's lusty positive response. This was so wrong it was decadent. Seeing Sam compromised, on his knees, trying to suck Cas' finger like it was his cock. Cas' erection was just a few inches away, mocking him. When Cas on screen said, 'And I can keep recording this?' and his adorable, uptight Sammy said, 'Fine!' Dean lost his mind. He slapped Cas on the arm and turned to him, "No fucking way!! You got him to agree to make a sex tape?! How?! He hates all this shit!" 

Cas purposely leaned into Dean and whispered hot against his ear as he cupped Dean's bugle through his jeans, "I must be very persuasive..." Dean moaned, leaned back, and spread his legs wider. The television held his undivided attention. That was, until Cas started face fucking Sam and Sam started gagging on screen. Dean slapped Cas' hand away; "You know I don't like it when you do that to him!"

Dean always got worked up about choking Sam or being too rough with him. He was hardwired to hate it, even if Sam reveled in it. Cas shrugged, "He likes it," he stated matter of fact. 

"Doesn’t make it okay!" They would argue on that point until the end of time. Dean didn't press the issue, not today. He legitimately wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

The Sam on screen finished his coughing fit and Dean shot Cas a glare but said nothing. When Sam's stern 'Put the camera down and fuck my face properly or shut up and let me work' happened, that changed everything for Dean. He shifted back to lean against the couch cushions. Cas took that as an invitation, rubbing Dean's dick through his jeans and started kissing Dean's neck. Dean let out a low moan and valiantly tried to keep his attention on the screen. His arm dropped to Cas ' back but he didn't make any other moves to reciprocate yet. "Hey, I thought you were trying to explain why Sam is upset," he gestured at the television, "Not get in my pants."

Cas pulled back to lean his head against Dean's chest, "I can't help it. Watching this with you is so..."

Dean had to grin, "Dirty? Naughty?" He whispered low directly near Cas' ear, "Kinky?" Cas moaned at that last one. 

The action on screen was amazing. Seeing Sam's gorgeous eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and enthusiastically lapped at Cas was amazing. Dean was pretty sure he could even see Sam's dick leaking with excitement from it, so now he was really at a loss as to what Sam was upset about but couldn't muster the attention to give a flying fuck right now. Cas knew what was next; he pulled back a little so he could watch Dean's reaction. On screen Cas says 'Can't wait to sit you down and make you watch this. So sexy and eager and good... Probably make Dean watch too.' Dean could have come undone with that; he wasn't even embarrassed by the loud groan that escaped him. That kinky fucker knew all the ways to get to him! And knowing that Cas was thinking about him while he was fucking Sam, that ranked amazingly high on the list - just around the same place as Cas talking about Sam when they were together. 

The rest of the exchange had Dean fairing no better. When it was apparent that Cas was going to blow his load on Sam's face, Dean gaped, "That greedy come slut let you come on his face AND record it?!" It was true and they both knew it. On screen, streaks of come started across Sam's cheeks and chin. Cas was actually quite courteous by not getting any in his hair or up his nose or anything. Just made him a sexy mess.

Cas leaned back with a smug grin, "It gets better." 

The screen showed an out of focus and mostly upside-down shot of Sam's thumbs rubbing small circles on Cas' hip bones as Cas panted in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dean loved this even more than what happened previously on the video, it was so genuinely Sam and Cas in that moment. No porn would show something like this, only a genuine homemade sex tape. "I don't like how out of focus this is..." Cas commented, but Dean ignored him. 

The action on screen definitely took a turn when Cas composed himself. He pulled Sam up and after some shuffling and way out of focus action, Dean gasped again. The camera refocused, Dean was sure that some dialogue was being exchanged between the two but he couldn’t hear it over the pounding in his ears and the throbbing of his cock. Most of Sam’s body was in the shot, holding the camera slightly out from his own chest as Cas ran his hands all over his muscular body. Dean even saw the blurt of precome from Sam’s dick as Cas gripped it and started stroking him. The camera was shaking like crazy and that made it so much better, in Dean’s opinion, Sam panting and trying so hard to keep it all together, throwing his head back then snapping it back to the small screen on the camera in a vain attempt to focus. 

Then Sam was coming. Sam threw his head back and the camera shot up, then back to the mirror and Dean groaned at the sight of come on the mirror and Cas’ hand milking the rest from Sam before Sam hunched forward and the camera was only getting the sink and the sounds of Sam gasping for breath. Some shaking and motion, then Cas clearly had taken the camera back because it was now Sam spent and shaking with come all over the place. God, Dean wanted to get a still shot of that and have it printed and hung on the wall over his bed – it was that fucking sexy. Then the screen went black.

Dean had to let this all process for a minute. Wow. Just, wow. Why were they watching this again?

Cas spoke up, “I wasn’t particularly pleased with the quality – although the sex was great…”

Dean’s head snapped over to Cas, “Please tell me you didn’t say that to Sam!” 

Cas rolled his eyes, “I did, after we watched it.”

“Cas!” And suddenly it all made sense! “No wonder he’s pissed off! One, that was fucking hot – I mean really – how can you even think –”

“Because –”

“Shut up! Two, he hates this stuff and agreed to do it and now you hurt his feelings! You’re going to tell him you’re sorry – even if you aren’t! – when he gets back. Three, as far as I know you don’t have much experience watching sex tapes…”

“This is true.”

“We’re going to have a few hours of show and tell with the internet, buddy.” Dean couldn’t help the laugh. Dean was more into the regular production level porn, and only indulged in the amateur stuff on a rare occasion. It stood to reason that the high production value set Cas up with high expectations. Then a really wicked thought entered his mind, “I think I know a way we can make it up to him…”

Cas’ curiosity was peaked, “Oh?”

Dean leaned in as if it was a secret, “I think he’d feel better if we made something for him…” He rubbed over Cas’ unwavering erection just in case Cas was missing the point. “Think we can get a little action of our own in before our pissy princess gets back?”

Cas didn’t need to be asked twice! He unplugged the camera from the TV and was already striding towards Dean’s bedroom. Oh, this was going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you know Dean would be more than enthusiastic to make a sex tape... he was just looking for an excuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have sex. No really, that's the entire summary.

Cas made it to Dean's room with Dean on his heels. As soon as Dean was through the door, he turned close it and Cas was almost on him when he turned back. Dean placed out a stiff arm to the middle of his chest and pushed away firmly. Cas took a large step back while Dean stood his ground, "Not so fast, buddy! There's gonna be ground rules on this..." Cas scrunched his face and started to give him a dirty look, "Don't look at me like that! Look, Sammy was royally pissed off when he left. Only thing that's gonna piss him off more is if he calms down, comes back, and we're fucking. Without him. When we both know he's mad."

Cas looked confused, "So what are your ground rules?"

Dean lowered his arm, "Well, for one this is gonna have to be quick and dirty so Sam doesn't come home while we're in the middle of it." Cas grinned, he absolutely loved quickies with Dean. That's not Dean's preference though. Dean loved slow, teasing buildup. Dean liked reducing his partners into a nonsense babbling mess. 

Cas opened the screen on the camera to turn it on, "I am amenable to those ground rules..."

Dean snatched the camera. "And another thing -" he held it out of Cas' reach while holding his other arm out. Cas really sucked at Keep Away. "You can hang onto this for now. But when we get down to it it, it's going on a nightstand or the desk. You're the one whining about it being shaky..." 

"Very well. We should get started then," Cas snatched the camera back from Dean, "Get the condoms and get naked."

Dean threw his arms up and huffed, "Uuuuugh! Come on!"

Cas steeled his gaze and looked him in the eye, "You know my rules, Dean. If you insist on fucking strangers instead of just Sam and I, you will wear a condom when we have sex." He crossed his arms waited for a response. 

Oh boy, if there was anything they fought about it was that! Their relationship almost ended in its infancy because Dean went home with someone to blow off steam. Cas was livid... Sam understood - or said he understood... but one condition of them staying together is that both would insist on condoms when they were with Dean. Cas would drop the rule if Dean ever got to the point that he was ready to be monogamous with him and Sam. Cas assumed that it would motivate Dean, though he suspected for a while that it was having the opposite effect. Cas took off his shirt to get a head start. 

Dean didn't respond, just went over to his bag and dug out a box of condoms and lube. He managed to get his boots off along the way. He tossed the condoms and lube on the bed and strode back to Cas, "We doing this or what?" 

Cas knew how to get him fired up. He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know. You don't look naked to me." 

"Turn on the fucking camera," Dean growled in response. 

Cas bit his own lip and hit record on the camera. He focused it on Dean then zoomed out to get more of the room in the frame. "Mmmmmm, I turned the camera on.... but you still don't look nak-" That thought was cut off with a yelp. Dean grabbed Cas, spun him, and shoved him back on the bed. Dean whipped his own shirts off before grabbing Cas by the hips and yanking Cas down to the edge of the bed. Cas didn't have a moment to process before Dean was ripping his sweatpants off, flinging the inside out garment across the room to parts unknown. Dean dropped to his knees on the floor and started kissing and nipping his way to Cas' crotch as he fumbled with his own belt and jeans. Cas managed to compose himself when Dean pulled up to slide further onto Cas' body. He had to act quickly; he pulled a knee up and gently pushed back on Dean's chest with it. He brought the camera back up, "Not so fast, Dean. I want to see you." Good God, the Castiel certainly had the voice that promised a world of sexual reward if Dean complied. 

Dean smirked but didn't move, "Yeah? What do you wanna see, Cas?" Oh, Cas wanted to fuck the challenge in his eyes straight out of his body! 

Cas scooted back on the bed to get more leverage if he needed it. In the camera screen he could see his own hard cock and outstretched legs, with Dean situated between them. Dean was crouching with one knee on the edge of the bed and the other somewhere between the bed frame and the floor, his jeans and belt open, and a very apparent erection tenting his black boxer briefs. "Want to see all of you..." Cas licked his lips for emphasis. 

That's what Dean needed to hear. He stood up and raised an eyebrow, holding his jeans up. "You need me to back up?" He threw in a clothing evaporating smolder for good measure. 

Cas saw what he was doing and refused to let him get the upper hand. "Yet again, I don't see you getting naked. I guess you don't want Sam to enjoy watching this after all..."

Just like that Dean flipped him the bird and looked directly at the camera, "You like this, Sammy? Because I'm gonna do everything you like," his wicked reinforced the point as he dropped his jeans and stepped out of them. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and stared Cas down. Cas was used to this power struggle that Dean does too, he was perfectly prepared for what Dean would do. Dean turned his back to Cas and the camera to drop his underwear. He made a show of bending as much as possible, giving Cas a great view of his ass. He turned back around and gripped his own cock, stroking it lightly a few times. He smiled at Cas, "See something you like?" 

Cas knew it was rhetorical but he still let out a breathy, "Yes." He was sure he would never be tired of Dean's enthusiasm. Dean crawled back onto the bed, kissing and nipping his way up, fully intent on giving Cas a blow job when Cas stopped him. He shoved a condom in Dean's path, "Put this on for me?" Dean really hated it, but he ripped the foil open and rolled it onto Cas. He placed a quick peck on his stomach before sucking the tip of Cas' dick into his mouth. He let an annoyed groan loose as the funky taste of lubricated latex condom hit his tongue. Cas had been zooming in on his face when his face scrunched slightly in disgust. Cas couldn't help it, he had to chuckle, "What's wrong? Do I need to start buying special flavors for you?"

Dean pulled off with a pop, "Yeah, cherry or something..." He went back to sucking as his hands fumbled with the lube. He coated two fingers and pushed them inside Cas as he started bobbing. Cas keened and bucked into Dean's mouth as Dean started to stretch him. Unlike Sam, Dean had almost no gag reflex. Dean let out an appreciative moan, which rumbled through Cas and encouraged him to do it again. 

Under normal circumstances, Dean would drag this part out. He loved to make Cas strung out and charged like a live wire. Dean was sincere about making this quick and dirty though. He scissored his fingers a few more times and added a third. He pumped them in and out a few times before removing his fingers entirely. He sat back on his haunches and started pumping Cas slowly with his lubed hand, "You ready? How do you want to do this?" 

Cas brought the camera up, zoomed all the way out, "No. Come here."

Dean sprawled over Cas and nipped his lower lip before licking across the seam and going in for his usual fantastic, languid kiss. The man was an expert with his tongue. Cas didn't close his eyes, he kept them open to ensure the camera was getting a decent angle while Dean kissed him. Dean wasn't even annoyed by the distraction. It was actually a huge turn on... thank you, Cas, for unearthing a new kink. Dean's kiss didn't last nearly long enough. He pulled back and grabbed the other condom, rolling it on without being instructed to. He moved to his side and went to take the camera. Cas was reluctant. Dean chided, "I had ground rules, remember?"

Cas handed him the camera and Dean took a few steps away from the bed, getting a full view of Cas spread out on the comforter. It was Cas' turn to tease, "See something you like?" 

Dean walked closer to the bed, "Mmmmm, you." He zoomed in on Cas a little more, "Turn over. Wanna show Sammy what we've done so far..." Cas had watched enough porn with Dean to know where he was going. He sat up and faced the wall. He put both hands on the wall and stuck his ass out as far as he could. Dean moaned and approached Cas from behind, "Spread yourself out." Cas easily complied, letting go of the wall and grabbing a cheek in each hand, spreading them apart enough to expose his slick hole. 

Dean decided to be bossy about it, like Sam would. He took his free arm and shoved Cas down to the mattress, his chest and face on the pillows while his ass remained in the air. He even kept his hands in place. Dean took advantage and zoomed in on a shot of his fingers plunging back in a few times before Cas huffed into the pillows, "I thought you said quick!"

Dean slapped the cheek closest to his hand, "Okay, fine! Don't rush me!" Dean got off the bed again and zoomed the camera out. He placed it on the desk, but was not pleased with the angle. He grabbed a few books and propped the camera on it. Once he was satisfied with the angle, he walked back to the bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself before instructing Cas. "Face that way," he pointed to the camera then leaned in to whisper, "And say Sam's name as I'm fucking you."

Cas quickly complied, facing the camera on all fours. His face was straight on from this angle. Dean climbed on the bed behind him and gripped himself to slowly slide inside Cas. He kept his other hand on Cas' lower back to gauge any tension or discomfort Cas may feel. This was Dean's style, always excruciatingly slow penetration. Sam was a direct contrast, if Cas didn't know better he'd think sometimes Sam was trying to spear his insides from the sheer force... but only during angry fighting sex... okay, maybe Cas fucking loves that so he regularly gets Sam riled up to get the particularly rough treatment from him. 

Dean didn't expect it when Cas reached back to grab his pecks, just below his tattoo, "Mmmm, Dean..." He threw a glance over his shoulder to see Dean's reaction, "You're thicker than Sam..."

Dean let out a strangled noise at that. 

Dean kept going until he was almost bottomed out. Cas hadn't moved, Dean didn't encourage him to. Dean just had a strong preference to maintain eye contact during the initial penetration, regardless of position. Dean stopped and was rubbing small reassuring circles on Cas' back. Cas nodded to let Dean know he didn't need to adjust. Dean moved his hand to rub Cas' arm, "Brace yourself." 

Cas knew that was a genuine warning from Dean. He put his hand on the bed and gripped the edge of the bed hard. Dean grabbed Cas by the hips, hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, a loud slap of skin-on-skin rang out as it forced the air from Cas' lungs. He repeated this a few times, and Cas was trying equally to meet his pace. Cas was more than eager to have bruises in the shape of Dean's hip bones on his ass all week, with reminder bruises and nail cuts along his own hips. Dean normally wasn't like this but when he wants to get Cas off quickly, it is a favorite. Cas finally gave up on trying to meet Dean's hard but erratic pace and just let go of all attempts to control. Dean moved a hand and pushed on his lower back. The ever-so-slight change in angle had Cas seeing stars. He screamed, "DEEEEAN!" and had to ride out the white hot pressure that he felt rapidly building. Dean might be amazing in bed, but damned if he didn't work the extra mile to go over-the-top with it if he realized Cas was purposely holding back. Dean grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked Cas back, the other hand hooked under his arm and pulled him flush to Dean. Dean pulled Cas' head back so it was almost on Dean's own shoulder. A shocked noise escaped then what could have been a keen or a whimper followed by another, softer, "Dean."

"Don't say my fucking name!" The authority in Dean's voice almost unraveled Cas. "We're doing this for Sam. I'm fucking you the way he likes to see you fucked. Say his name when you want to scream!"

Oof, Cas definitely should be embarrassed by the noise he made. He couldn't help himself! He wasn't sure Dean meant it the first time. Dean: hot, rough, barking orders. All while keeping a hold on him like he was some inanimate object, like Cas lost all control of his mind and body. Dean had that particular talent regardless of how he had sex with Cas. Cas had absolutely zero motivation to change that in this moment, though he had reversed it on Dean before. 

Cas only just became aware that he had been chanting Sam's name when Dean started to whisper filthy encouragement, "Yeah, you like this? Like this every time Sam fucks you?"

"YES!!" Cas knew it was rhetorical again but it was so true, he couldn't not answer. 

"Yeah? Bet I could have my way with you right now and you would go with it. Wouldn't you? I will fuck every celestial thought from you. Just reprogram you to be our full time slut." Dean finally let go of Cas' hair and swiftly reached around to jerk him off roughly. It wasn't the grip Sam would use, it was Dean's signature, very talented grip. "What do you think about that Cas? Staying here and never leaving? Me and Sammy taking turns using you? I think we're pretty close to that already, angel."

"DEEEEAN!" Cas was so close he could feel his balls drawn up and his entire body beginning to lock up. 

"Sam! You say Sam's name!" Dean had him in a death grip. He had to be close too.

"Hnnnnghhhh, SAM!"

"Yes!" Dean threw his head back. "Come on, Cas. Please come for me and Sam -" he broke off with a grunt but kept thrusting, "Please. Sam. Sam!"

That broke Cas. He toppled, both literally and figuratively. Dean's grip was the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the bed. Dean was holding out. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that Cas was milked dry, not while he wore a condom, but Dean was extremely confident Cas was done. Dean dropped Cas' spent body into the mattress and thrust a few more times into Cas' now lax hole. 

Dean then got a very naught, porn-inspired thought, the kind he always gets when left in the power position. He pulled out of Cas, ripped off the condom he was wearing, and jerked himself. He scooted on his knees so he was straddling Cas' back. A few firm strokes and the sight of the man beneath was all he needed to come. Thick globs painted over Cas as he lay there panting for air. 

When Dean was done, he braced his hands on either side of Cas and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Cas didn't even moan, just pushed into it. Always a great sign that Cas had a doozy of an orgasm. Dean looked up and blushed. He kept reminding Cas that they were making a video for Sam but somewhere between the sex and his own orgasm... he kinda forgot that they had filmed all of this. 

Dean had to crack a sinister grin. He slid off the bed, taking a second to admire his handiwork. Cas probably won't move for at least forty minutes. Dean couldn't help himself, he had to show off. He planted his feet firmly and started rotating his hips. The movement caused Dean's soft, spent dick to spin in a windmill motion. He ever added a pantomime ass slap for effect. Dean Winchester: always proud of himself after sex. 

Then he sauntered over to the camera, picked it up and approached Cas on the bed. He made sure to get a few seconds of the aftermath before crouching down to be level with Cas' face, "So you think Sammy is gonna accept your apology because you were rude earlier?" 

"Mmmm..." was all Cas could manage as he lulled his head to the other side. 

Dean turned the camera back on himself and looked right into the lens. He still had that proud, accomplished grin on his face, "All for you, Big Sexy!" He winked then turned the camera to hit the button to stop recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating adding a chapter on the whole fight that is referenced. I know exactly how I would want it to go but don't know if it belongs in this porn fest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets quite the surprise from Dean and Cas.

Dean knew he wouldn't be able to pull a fast one on Sam. He also knew his very late start on dinner wouldn't go unnoticed, not with Dean always making a big deal about eating. He was only in the middle of frying onions when Sam walked back into the bunker. Sam's disposition had improved from pissed to annoyed; Dean needed to decide quickly how he was going to play this. He'd have to roll the dice. There were at least three options with countless scenarios on how this could go right or wrong for him. Sam made his way to the kitchen, smelling the cooking once his feet left the stairs. He walked into the kitchen with keys out. Dean acknowledged him with a head nod but was otherwise paying attention to the pan to make sure that he didn't burn the onions. Sam approached so he was next to Dean, leaning against the counter, "Here's your keys back."

Dean didn't look up, "Thanks."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Cas just pissed me off and I had to clear my head..."

Dean cracked a smile and looked at him this time, "Oh, I know. Cas was kind enough to fill me in." He was purposely vague. Let Sam squirm! Dean being filled in could be any number of things... Dean was certainly not enjoying the 'oh shit' moment. That would be terrible of him...

Sam got fidgety immediately. Even though Dean wasn't looking at him, he felt like he was being analyzed. "So what did he tell you?"

"Huh?" Dean had actually stopped fucking with Sam's head and was moving the pan off the burner. He already had most of the ingredients measured out and separated - something Sam originally found shocking when he saw Dean cooking. Order and organization are not Dean's strong suits, not by default anyway. Dean pushed Sam by the shoulder, "Scoot! I need my meat." Damn it! He heard it as soon as he said it!

"Oh?" Sam wasn't letting that slide, "How much meat do you need?" He purposely crowded Dean's space and trapped him between the counter and his own body.

Dean blushed at the bold come on; he was expecting a 'That's what she said' joke and a laugh at his expense. "Come on, Sam! Just let me finish this and I'll be all about whatever has got you so frisky." He moved to push past Sam and Sam was having none of it. He pushed Dean back before leaning his weight into Dean. "Are you sure that you want me to wait?" Dean could have melted into the floor. Sam certainly had his ways of Dean revved up.

Dean quickly composed himself, "I think you are going to want to wait once you see what I have planned for tonight."

Sam chuckled darkly, "Bullshit. You didn't plan anything -"

"The hell I didn't!" Dean shoved past him this time and opened the refrigerator. "I was planning on seducing the shit out of you with dinner and a surprise after."

Sam perked up, "Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Sam pouted, "Are you gonna give me a hint?"

Dean was balancing various items in his arms as he kicked the refrigerator closed, "No!" Dean put the food in the counter before moving past Sam again to get a mixing bowl. "Why don't you go do whatever nerdy stuff you do to kill time? Dinner should be ready on an hour and a half." Sam continued to pout but gave up and started to leave. Dean grabbed him to the arm to stop him, "Hey, come here..." Sam quickly complied. He was rewarded with a quick kiss and Dean leaving a hand behind his neck, "I really think you're going to like it a lot. That's your hint." Sam couldn't help but smile. It was that one that he gives to Dean, and only Dean.

Sam managed to go straight to his room without running into Cas. Frankly, Sam wasn't even sure Castiel was still in the bunker at the moment. He decided to just read and possibly take a nap to occupy himself... but his mind kept drifting back to 'What if Dean knows about this morning?' No. He doesn't. He can't! He wasn't physically or mentally capable of not making fun of him if he knew!

... unless he was. Damn it, Dean!

* * *

  
He must have fallen asleep for a little bit, because the buzzing of his cell phone woke him up. He dug into his pocket and checked it. The screen had a notification of a text message from Dean. He opened it and saw it read 'Dinner in 5.' Sam decided to stretch and wash his face before trekking back to the dining area. He was down to bare feet, jeans, and a tight dark tee shirt.

He arrived in time to see Dean putting three freshly opened beers on the table. Dean had changed his clothes since Sam left him before. He was now in sweatpants, a tee shirt, and a half zipped up hoodie. Sam had to laugh, "You're gonna seduce me with beer and workout clothes?"

Dean looked up, "I thought you liked easy access." He winked at Sam before walking back into the kitchen. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Sam picked the chair he always did, facing towards the entrance to the bunker. He picked up a beer and started drinking. In short order, Dean returned with an armful of utensils and candlestick holders. Sam just laughed, "What is this?"

Dean shooshed him, "I'm setting the mood. Just go with me on this!" Dean produced four candles from his pocket along with his lighter. Dean got into these moods sometimes. He would do as well as he could to make a 'romantic date' happen, usually when Sam or Cas were having a bad day. He put the candles in the holders and lit them before arranging them on the table how he wanted to on the table. He took off back towards the kitchen without another word. Sam had to smile to himself. Dean 'No Chick Flick Moments' Winchester always could cheer him up.

Seconds later Dean returned with plates of food, and Cas in tow. Sam made a mental note that Cas was in different sweatpants and tee shirt from earlier. "Hello Sam," Cas was tentative like he always when he knows he's in the middle of a fight. This was clearly Dean's doing. Dean hates when they fight and tries to get them to make up as fast as possible.

Sam took a deep breath, "Hey Cas." He didn't make eye contact but at least he acknowledged him. Dean was putting two plates out in front of him. One with salad, because Sam complains if there's no salad at dinner, and the other with meatloaf and vegetables.

Dean was about to sit when he popped back up, "Oh! I forgot something. Be right back!" He ran off leaving Sam and Cas.

Cas grabbed Sam's hand and spoke up, "Sam, I am sorry about earlier. I realize now that you are insulted because of my careless reaction. It was not my intention."

Sam let out a heavy sigh. He wanted to make Cas squirm. He wanted to hang on to his aggravation. He couldn't though. Cas sounded so sincere. "I'm still mad at you," Cas started getting that sad puppy look, "but apology accepted."

Dean came back in with two bottles of salad dressing. Sam might be some freak that eats his without anything but he needed it; Cas never showed a preference. Dean hit the light switch to the room, now they only had candlelight. Sam laughed again, Dean shot him a look but said nothing. Dean figured he'd have to butter him up before telling him about the afternoon activities.

They all ate in relative silence, only a few praises on Dean's cooking and asking if the others wanted another beer. It didn't last long but it was actually very pleasant. Sam was in a better mood.

Dean cleared the table and came back with three glasses of whisky. Sam took one look at the glasses, "Dude, no."

When was Dean ever easily deterred? "Dude, yes!" He had one of those grins. The kind that told Sam he was up to something.

Sam still wouldn't take the glass, "Does this have something to do with my surprise?"

"Yes." Dean and Cas answered in unison.

Sam regarded them both with suspicion. Those two putting their heads together was never good. Hot, sexy, and ridiculous? Sure, but never a 'good' thing.

Dean held his free hand out while he remained standing. "Follow me." Oh, now he definitely knew they were up to no good.

Dean led him to the TV room. He gestured at the couch, "Sit down." Cas and Dean remained standing. Cas looked suspiciously close to blocking Sam's exit if he tried to leave. "When you left earlier, you were really upset. Cas said that's his fault."

Sam scoffed, "You could say that..."

Dean interrupted, "I asked him what had you worked up. He told me that he thought you were upset with him." Dean started approaching the couch with a predatory look. "I didn't understand. So Cas gave me a nice little show and tell -"

Sam jumped out of his seat, "Damn it, Cas! It's bad enough that you told me it wasn't any good - you had to show Dean too?!"

Cas piped up, "I told you that I was going to show Dean. Twice." Okay, that was true.

Dean unceremoniously shoved Sam back on the couch. Then, with speed and agility Sam wasn't used to seeing, Dean straddled him on the couch. He pressed his mouth close to Sam's ear, "Not so fast! I was gonna stand there and tell you what a sexy little porn star you are. You looked so good on your knees with that cock hungry look in your eyes." Sam blushed and dropped his head. Dean quickly pushed his chin up to prevent him from hiding. Dean looked over his shoulder to Cas, "You wanna take over the explanation?"

Cas gave an affirmative nod. Dean started kissing and sucking small hickies on Sam's neck. Cas started approaching the TV. "Dean didn't follow the explanation of what caused our argument. I felt it was easier to show him the video than it was to describe it." Dean moaned into Sam's neck. Sam was starting to have trouble concentrating. Cas continued, "Dean quite thoroughly enjoyed it. When I explained the nature of our disagreement, he suggested a way to make it up to you..." Cas turned and picked up the camera from next to the TV.

Sam nearly threw Dean off of him, "NO! I am not doing that again! That was a one time, spur of the moment, thing."

Dean braced his hands on Sam's shoulders and squeezed hard. "Relax. That's not what is going on here." He looked over to Cas, "Come over here and sit with us."

Cas complied and sat to Sam's left; it took some squeezing and squirming but all three fit on the couch with Sam in the middle. Dean snaked a hand under Sam's shirt and slowly trailed it up. Cas went back to explaining, "Dean's suggestion was to surprise you with a little something..." He hit play on the camera and Sam almost forgot to breathe.

The screen showed Dean, with that feral, challenging look in his eyes talking to Cas behind the camera. There was a quick flurry of losing clothes and camera jostling as Cas was dragged down the bed. Sam's mouth went dry. He didn't know how to respond but his dick did. He was almost embarrassed how quickly he got hard from this, but then again, who wouldn't? No one could be capable of keeping it down when sandwiched between those two. He jumped but moaned at the contact of Cas' hand on his inner thigh. Dean lightly brushed over Sam's nipple as Cas rubbed gently up and down on his thigh. Sam groaned loudly and his head went back to the wall with a thunk. Dean brought his free hand to the back of Sam's skull and pulled his head back up. He pinched Sam's nipple this time and when Sam's head fell back again, Dean responded with an authoritative, "Watch!"

On screen Dean says 'You like this, Sammy? Because I'm gonna do everything you like,' Sam can't help himself. He bucks his hips ever so slightly and looks over at Dean. Dean's eyes are almost black with lust, clearly this was getting to him too - and he knew what was coming next! Sam leaned in to kiss Dean, neither of the men stopped him. Dean didn't let it last long, but before returning to the video he jerked Sam's face towards Cas. Sam didn't miss a beat, he grabbed Cas and brought him into a filthy, sloppy kiss. Sam moaned into it, then Dean was pulling the two apart and jerking Sam's face towards the TV again.

At this point on the video, Dean was slinking off the bed and holding his jeans up. He turned his back to Cas and dropped his boxers. Sam groaned, "Dean, you have a great ass..."

Dean leaned into Sam, "I know."

Sam was trying to concentrate on the video, but Dean and Cas were making that almost impossible. He was seeing some slight movement as Cas shoved a condom in Dean's face, and that same incredulous look Dean always gets when told there's no exceptions to the rules. Dean started to go down on Cas and he had another familiar look on his face. The 'I feel like I'm sucking on a party balloon' look as Sam calls it in his head. When the Cas on screen asked 'What's wrong? Do I need to start buying special flavors for you?' Sam had to laugh. He had thought it plenty of times to himself, but Cas and his damned lack of filter got him every time. Dean on screen popped up and said 'Yeah, cherry or something...' and Sam couldn't stop himself from laughing harder. He could feel Dean glaring at him and gave Dean's thigh a reassuring squeeze, "Sorry, but you've gotta admit that's funny."

Dean grumbled to himself but didn't otherwise respond. He let Cas take the lead, finally moving his hand to Sam's belt and unbuckled it. Cas slid off the couch and settled between Sam's legs but made no further movements, awaiting Dean's direction. Sam unconsciously let out a growl. "What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean almost cooed in his ear, "Cas is taking it too slow for you? You want it more like that?" Dean gestured at the screen where he and Cas were engaged in a sloppy kiss. Sam moaned at that.

Sam gasped when Dean took control of the camera and got a full view of Cas. The Cas in the room with him was rubbing up and down his thighs. On screen, Dean got a great view of Cas' ass. He started fingering him and Sam let a loud moan. He wasn't even embarrassed. He felt Dean moan in appreciation next to him.

These two could be a formidable tag team when they felt like it. On screen they were to the point that Dean was fucking around with finding a stable surface with a good angle. Dean and Cas might have coordinated this ahead of time. Cas yanked down Sam's jeans and boxers as Dean whipped Sam's shirt off. Damn, that was disorienting. Just like that, Cas was back on the couch and him and Dean were acting like they were watching the local news. Sam stiffened, "What the fuck?! You're both overdressed!"

Dean threw an arm over him, "Don't be so bossy..." He wasn't cruel though. He pulled his own hoodie and shirt off. Cas was doing the same on the other side of Sam. This time it was Cas that jerked Sam's head back to the television. Dean was climbing on the bed behind Cas, whispering something that the camera didn't pick up. Sam could tell Dean was pushing into Cas, but was not expecting Cas to turn to Dean and say 'Mmmm, Dean, you're thicker than Sam.' The air punched out of Sam and he gripped his own cock and started stroking. Yep, turns out both brothers love it when Cas talks about the other one in bed... not that that was news to Cas. The Cas on screen braced on the bed as Dean just plowed into him - good god, Dean needed to do more of that. Sam let a keen escape his lips and Dean slapped his hand away from his cock. When it wasn't immediately replaced by someone else's hand, Sam went back for it. Dean gripped his wrist and pinned it to the couch, "If you hold out until the end, we'll make it worth your while. I promise," Dean's voice always dripped with sex but this was impossible. How the hell was he supposed to hold out?

Sam made a pitiful noise. Cas made sure to get his attention, "You're really going to like this part..." Dean had done something because on screen Cas had his eyes rolling back and was screaming Dean's name. Then Dean was ripping Cas up and plastering him to his own chest; the change in position made the video so much more fantastic! Sam could see most of Cas' body and Dean thrusting up into him. Dean almost growled out 'Don't say my fucking name! We're doing this for Sam. I'm fucking you the way he likes to see you fucked. Say his name when you want to scream!' Sam's head went back again, it took everything in him to not come right then.

Hearing Cas start to pant out his name put Sam over the edge, "Oh god, this is too much! I can't..." Cas knew where he was going with that, he squeezed at the base of Sam's cock to keep him from coming.

Dean had to grin, "You gonna make it with Cas helping?" Sam was still struggling. Dean couldn't help himself, "Wow. You could come just like this, couldn't you? Just listening to us fucking?"

That's what Sam needed to snap out of it, "Don't be so fucking cocky!"

Sam looked back at the screen and saw Dean about to reach around to jerk Cas off. He really should have known Dean's filthy mouth would kick in eventually. 'Yeah? Bet I could have my way with you right now and you would go with it. Wouldn't you? I will fuck every celestial thought from you. Just reprogram you to be our full time slut. What do you think about that Cas? Staying here and never leaving? Me and Sammy taking turns using you? I think we're pretty close to that already, angel.' Sam groaned at the thought, "Jesus, Dean, you and your fucking mouth!"

Dean pressed against him, "Yeah, but you love the idea. Admit it."

Sam didn't even hesitate, "Fuck yes!"

Dean started rubbing Sam's shoulder, "Almost there..." He turned Sam's face back to the television. Dean was begging Cas to come, chanting Sam's name as Cas rode out his orgasm. Cas made a low noise showing his appreciation of the reminder.

"Oh shit," was all Sam could muster in response to the rest of the events as they unfolded. Sam was fully entranced as Dean jizzed over Cas and leaned over him to kiss him. Dean catching the camera didn't escape Sam's notice. Sam nudged Dean, "You forgot about the camera."

Dean grumbled something under his breath.

"It's adorable when you get embarrassed..." Sam didn't care if Dean hates it. Dean does so few 'adorable' things that Sam has to cherish the opportunities he gets. The camera zooming in on the sloppy mess all over Cas got Sam's undivided attention. "You look incredible, Cas." Dean on screen asked 'So you think Sammy is gonna accept your apology because you were rude earlier?' Sam responded, "Hell yes!" without a second thought. Hell, he didn't even remember that he was mad at Cas at this point, much less why he was mad.

On screen Dean flipped the camera around to himself, 'All for you, Big Sexy!' and, of course, Dean would wink at the camera before turning it off. Sam blushed at the pet name like he always did. He was still surprised Dean was fond of using pet names, add that to the 'adorable' column.

And just like that they were on him. God damn bastards really planned this out! Dean dragged him into an open-mouthed kiss while Cas closed the gap between himself and Sam's cock. Sam was completely helpless. All he can do is hold on for dear life when these two ganged up. Sam didn't know where to put his hands; all he could do was whimper into Dean's mouth. That action only encouraged them. He finally was able to break away from Dean long enough to try to plead for a reprieve. "Please... need - ah!" Cas wasn't going to let up that easy.

Dean leaned his weight into Sam, "C'mon Sammy, let us take care of you..."

"No. Want you..." Sam broke off with a frustrated groan. It was insanely difficult to form a cohesive thought with Cas on him.

Dean finally took mercy and tapped Cas on the jaw. When Cas pulled off, Dean rubbed gently up and down on Sam's neck, "What do you need?"

Sam took a deep breath to compose himself. Dean and Cas respected that he might flip the script on them. He never was big on being the only one who got off. "My room. I need you both in there..."

Dean grinned, "Naked and ready?"

"YES! How the fuck is that a question!" He snapped the elastic on Dean's sweatpants for emphasis.

Dean popped off the couch and held a hand out, "Shall we?"

Sam took his hand and let Dean pull him up. Then he cast a dark look over his shoulder, "Oh and Cas," he held eye contact, "Make sure you bring that." He gestured at the camera.

Yep, Dean's knees definitely buckled. "Sammy?"

Sam looked back at him, "Can't have you two have all the fun..."

Well, this was certainly an unforeseen turn of events. Not that anyone was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have picked up on the theme here by now. Spoiler alert: serious Sam/Dean action is ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean fool around

Dean dragged Sam down the hallway to Sam's room with Cas on their heels. Dean turned back to Sam halfway there, "Don't be joking about this, Sammy. This is too fucking hot for you to take it away..."

Sam flashed him a wicked grin, "Yeah? You all worked up over the idea of me fucking you on video loop?"

"Oh? Who says that you'll be fucking me?"

Sam turned back to Cas, "How about we let our cameraman decide?" 

Dean groaned and cast a dark, lusty glance at Cas. This is exactly what he hoped would happen if Sam ever got comfortable with doing a sex tape. He wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't dreaming. They got to Sam's room and Cas closed the door behind them. Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him close, he stared into those gorgeous green eyes for a few seconds before swooping down to plunder Dean's mouth with his tongue. 

Dean might be all machismo and grandstanding, but at the end of the day he folded instantly to someone taking charge and making him their personal sex slave. Dean melted into Sam's dominant kiss, even let out a few appreciative noises when they deepened it. Cas wasn't a dumbass, he hit record shortly after they got into the room and was reveling in getting his two lovers in a hot, raw moment. Cas zoomed in on their faces, where he could clearly see their tongues tangling in the most delicious way. He got close and moved Sam's hand to Dean's shoulder so he could see better. Sam walked Dean back until he made contact with the bed. Dean didn't miss a beat, he sat back and brought Sam with him. They barely broke the kiss to get on the bed together. Sam rolled so they were on their sides facing each other. He trailed a hand down Dean's back and easily slipped it into Dean's sweatpants to knead his ass. 

Dean moaned loudly from that, only encouraging Sam to do it harder. Sam's erection hadn't faded from earlier. He rutted hard into Dean's still-clothed dick, and Dean gasped in response. Sam growled into his mouth and dug his fingers in. Dean was scrambling for his waistband to shove his pants down. Sam gripped their erections together and started jerking. Precome was slicking the way for them to grind into each other. It wasn't breaking the condom rule, and it was one of Dean’s favorites. He would never admit it but he loves how Sam's huge hands are big enough to grip them both. Sam jerked them in tandem with ease. Dean was pulling out of the kiss to pant and mewl in no time. Soon he was gripping Sam's arm, "Sam, stop." He was a wreck already, "Don't wanna come yet..."

Sam chuckled, "No? What do you want?" 

Dean was not a fan of 'using his words.' Sam and Cas both forced him to do that a lot. They claimed that it was about intimacy; Dean thought that was crap and they just liked to make him squirm. "Want you..." Dean closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sam's. 

Sam decided to be nice, maybe. He turned his glance to Cas. He hadn't forgotten about the other one in the room. "I don't know Cas, what should we do with him?" Dean shivered, he did forget about Cas' camera until just now and it occurred to him that Cas was recording all of this.

Cas shrugged slightly, "We?"

Sam sat up and propped on his elbow, "What? You're not joining us?"

Cas cracked a smile, "No."

Dean perked up at that, "You're just gonna hang back and watch us like some perv?"

Cas adjusted the camera, "Yes." 

Sam had to laugh. The camera thing was new but the rest of the scenario was a regular occurrence. Cas claims that he loves to watch the two of them together, and appears to thoroughly enjoy it every time. Sam wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He slid off the bed and walked up to Cas, "So you are going to stay over here the whole time?"

Cas kept the camera on Dean as he spread himself out on Sam's bed. "I didn't say that..." 

Sam cupped Cas' crotch through his sweatpants, "What are you saying?" 

Cas looked him in the eye, "I'm going to move wherever I get the best video of you both." Dean moaned at that. 

Sam looked back at Dean before leaning towards Cas, "So, since you want to get the best video... what do you want us to do?" He purposely was trying to throw Cas off his game. 

It was going to take more than that to trip Cas up. "I think you would agree that Dean has been very good today," Sam hummed in agreement. "I think he deserves a reward for helping us." Cas leaned in so Dean wouldn't hear, "Take him apart the way he loves to do to us." 

Dean perked up because he knew that they were up to something. Sam snapped the elastic on Cas' hip, "Lose these and you have a deal." Cas shoved the pants down and stepped out of them. Sam took a second to appreciate it, "Mmmmm, that's better." Sam moved over to his nightstand and dug out lube and condoms. Dean reached his hand out expecting one to be handed over. Sam pushed his hand away, "I've got you Dean." 

Not good. That's the last rational thought Dean would have for the night. Any time Sam took charge like that and Dean let him have control, Dean was guaranteed to have a hard shutdown of his brain. 

Sam climbed back on the bed and gave Dean a quick kiss. Then he grabbed a pillow and tapped Dean on the shoulder, "Roll over."

"Oh God..." Dean complied but he knew where this was going.

"Call me Sam."

Cas rolled his eyes at their banter as he repositioned himself. 

Sam draped himself over Dean's back as he placed the pillow under his chest and was grabbing another one for his head. Sam started rubbing Dean's shoulders as he kissed the back of Dean's neck. Dean moaned and felt himself relaxing into it. He didn't always let them rub him down, but he was in the mood for it now. Sam moved deliberately slow, taking his time to kiss and caress over his shoulder blades and down the middle of his spine. That's when Dean started to get impatient. Sam didn't press his luck, he nudged Dean's legs apart and knelt between them, kneading Dean's ass just as hard as he had earlier. 

Dean always made an ungodly noise when Sam did that. Sam moved his hands closer to Dean's crack and pulled him open. He didn't give Dean an opportunity to get embarrassed from being so exposed. Sam dove right in, licking a broad stripe from his balls over his hole and to his lower back. Dean buried his face into the pillow to muffle his very enthusiastic response. Sam didn't do this often, but Dean loved it. He weighed his options and decided that going all out beat teasing since Dean was already close before. Sam circled his hole several times before giving a tentative press of the tongue to it. Dean bit the pillow this time. Sam had to repeat this a few more times until Dean was arching back to get Sam to do more. When Sam finally wiggled his tongue in, ever so slightly, he moved one of his hands to start tapping on Dean's perineum. It didn't take much, Dean arched and rutted into the mattress. He couldn't decide if he wanted the pressure relieved or more of what Sam was doing. He felt Sam chuckle against him... that's when he figured out he must have been sex babbling again. He had no idea what he said but when Sam circled his hole again he pushed two lubed fingers in while he continued to eat Dean out. 

Sam could give, but he could also be a bastard. He crooked his fingers and rubbed across Dean's prostate as he tapped the other hand outside. He made sure to get it from both sides. Dean bucked back, he could care less how he looked! He was desperate now, he would fuck himself on Sam's fingers if he needed to. When Sam pushed him back down and held him, keeping up with the slow teasing fingering, Dean broke. He sobbed out broken begging: a mixture of pleases, anything, and now. Dean was lit up just the way Sam wanted. 

Sam threw a glance at Cas, "How do you want us?" He grabbed the lube and slicked himself anticipating what Cas would say. 

Dean varied his sex positions a lot, as far as they knew he did not actually have a definitive favorite. It was part of what made sex with Dean so fun! 

"Dean? Do you think you can get off just by riding Sam?" It was a legitimate question, but damned if both brothers didn't groan from Cas asking. 

Dean responded, "Shit. I don't know, Cas..." He really didn't. Dean almost always got off from a hand job in conjunction with fucking. He had a difficult time coming just from getting fucked. 

Sam saw an opportunity and seized it, "You've been so good today, Dean. How about you try to get off, and if it's not working for you, we change it up?"

Dean was conflicted. Sam and Cas had no problems power-bottoming their ways to epic orgasms. Dean just couldn’t. He was starting to become self-conscious about it. That's probably why Cas picked it. 

Sam rubbed his side reassuring him, "You've got this, Dean. Come on..."

He could at least try...

Dean gave a tentative nod and he and Sam started shifting the pillows and their positions. Sam propped his head on a pillow and laid flat on his back with his legs extended out, off the edge of the bed. Dean mounted him and paused when he was straddled over Sam. Sam gave a reassuring rub up and down Dean's flanks to encourage him, a stark contrast from his usual style in the bedroom. Sam let Dean set the pace for now. 

Even with all the prep, Dean being nervous about what came next made this part difficult. He started to sit on Sam, but he was so damn girthy. Sam put a stop to it before Dean pushed himself too far by authoritatively grabbing him down into a kiss. He held it for a while, eventually Dean started to relax into it. Between the slipping of their tongues together and Sam rubbing reassuring circles against his sides, Dean eventually relaxed into Sam again. Sam took the lead and pressed against Dean's entrance while Dean was distracted by the kiss. 

Sam got the entire head and some of his shaft in before Dean started, Sam reassured him with murmured praises and encouragement. It was a long pause before Dean rose up on his own and started sinking down on the rest of Sam's length. When he was almost to the base he started bouncing when Sam forcibly stopped him. Sam reapplied some lube to himself then nodded for Dean to continue.

Holy shit, Dean didn't think he needed it but that extra lube was making all the difference as he started popping up and down. The feeling of penetration didn't do as much to him as it did others, he needed that direct prostate stimulation if he was going to get off on this. As if Sam sensed Dean's thoughts, he changed Dean's angle slightly and thrust up to meet him... Dean's eyes rolled back as his mouth dropped open in a wordless cry. Dean's fingernails dug into Sam's chest where he had been bracing himself. Sam took that as a sign to continue; he planted his feet and bent his knees to get more leverage as he thrusted up. 

That change had Dean seeing stars. He let out a strangled groan and gripped Sam tighter. After an especially hard slam into his prostate, Dean broke again. "Please Sammy, need you..." another long groan, "Need your hands. Please!"

Any other day, Sam would challenge Dean. Today was a different story. Sam gripped Dean's dripping cock firmly and stroked him at the same pace that he was slamming up into him. Dean was begging for release in no time. A few more pumps and thrusts and Dean was coming hard enough that he had black spots in his vision as he collapsed onto Sam. 

Sam felt himself start to come as Dean starred coming. Who wouldn't? Dean and his swollen, plush lips panting out his name as he threw his head back in pleasure was more than enough to get Sam to come himself. Dean already fell forward after coming on Sam’s stomach and chest. Sam just clung tightly to him and rode it out, not caring how much Dean's come got them messy.

Cas pulled back to see Sam's spent cock slip from Dean as they both panted in the wake of their respective orgasms. Sam eventually rolled Dean off himself to get a full breath. He caught Cas, then ran a finger through the trail of come on his stomach. He swirled his finger around then sucked it into his mouth. He gave a devilish smile to the camera, "Get anything that you like, Cas?"

Cas zoomed in on Sam as he repeated the motion, lapping more come into his mouth, "Yes. But I'll let you be the judge of that when we watch this." Sam positively blushed again, still embarrassed by the attention. Dean was already snoring next to him. He could take confidence in the fact that he fucked the daylights out of his brother. Sam leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. Cas decided that was the perfect place to end this video.

He let the camera do its thing and placed it on the nightstand. Sam dragged him into a lazy, languid kiss while the camera made processing noises. 

Cas broke the kiss and looked Sam in the eyes, "You are both amazing."

Sam gave a bashful smile, "You're not so bad yourself." Then he was pulling on Cas, "Come here." 

Sam wasn't a big fan on the group huddle but Dean loved it. He wanted Dean to wake up in a pile with the two guys he loved. Sam and Cas fell asleep relatively quickly with Dean unconsciously cuddling closer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally skirt around or truncate Wincest, so I hope this Sam/Dean was satisfactory for those who were waiting for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean call Cas while he is out of town.

The brothers caught another case and were digging into the details in some rundown motel room in North Dakota. The room was littered with papers as they drank beer to pass the time. They hadn't bothered with changing out of the FBI suits.

Sam broke the silence, "I don't know. This is really starting to look like people are just fucking with the locals here."

Dean huffed across the room, "Don't say that. Don't tell me that we hauled ass up here and I don't even get to gank something..."

Sam put down his papers, "What's wrong, Dean? You're spun up but it's not about this case."

"I drove for hours! If this is just some coincidence, I'm gonna lose it!"

"Is this because Cas has been gone for a week?"

"Fuck off." That gave Dean away.

Sam got up and stood in front of Dean. "It's okay to say that you miss him, you know."

Dean grumbled and finished off his beer. "Just think he could at least call or something..."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Have you called him? The phone works both ways!" Dean glared at him. "I called him the other day when you were in the shower."

Dean cracked a smile, "Yeah, you said you interrupted him watching one of our videos... did he say which one?"

Sam gave him a grin, "Why don't you call him and ask him yourself?"

Dean's demeanor changed. He gave Sam one of those looks that always lead to no good. "Or..." Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and stood next to Sam. He turned his phone camera on and faced the screen to himself and Sam, "We could send him something new..." Dean pulled him into a kiss and got a quick, blurry shot before Sam pushed him away.

Sam blushed. "Come on, Dean!"

Dean dropped his arms to his sides, "Sammy, you can't still be embarrassed by this!" Sam pulled out bitchface number 69 for that one. Dean and Cas called it that because Sam still had a bug up his ass about the sexy videos and pictures.

"What the hell is wrong with you both?! You're obsessed with the sex tape thing now-"

"No, Cas is obsessed. I just support it." He had a shit-eating grin now. Sam huffed and sat back down. Dean took pity for now. He walked over to Sam and sat half in his lap leaning against the table. Dean pushed Sam's chin up, "Hey, come on. Does it really make you that uncomfortable?"

Sam tried to avoid eye contact with him. "I don't like watching myself. You know that."

Dean pushed the issue, "But you like watching the one with Cas and I?"

Sam blushed more, "... Yes."

Dean pointed to Sam's laptop, "Yeah? You jerk off to it? Your own little private show."

"Yes."

"So what's the the problem with Cas and I doing the same?" Dean pulled him into an unhurried kiss.

Sam thought about it, well, as much as he could with Dean's lips on him. He really did think that the Dean and Cas video was one of the hottest things ever. It would stand to reason that they feel the same way about him. "I just don't like seeing myself. I don't know..."

Dean tried to be understanding, "So if you didn't have to see it, you'd be okay with it?"

Sam mulled it over, "I guess?"

Dean got a wicked look, "So if we were to... I don't know... Skype sext Cas... you'd be good?"

Sam pulled a face, "You planned this!"

Dean mustered a fake offended look, "I was prepared for the option!"

Sam pushed Dean off him and stood up. He had to let that set in, "You taught Cas how to Skype?"

Dean knew he was making headway, "Yeah, we might have used it a few times." Damned if that didn't get Sam's motor running. His mind started wandering to the scenarios that those two got into with it. As if Dean could read his mind, he continued, "One time I called him when I was in the middle of spanking it. I let him talk me off with that fucking voice, only did what he told me to do..." Sam shuddered. "You liked that idea?" Dean was going for Sam's tie, "Or maybe you want me to drive? What do you think? Me fucking you, but only doing what Cas says..."

Sam moaned, "God damn, Dean..."

Sam was pulling at Dean's shirt already when Dean stopped him, "Text Cas. Tell him that you miss his face."

* * *

Cas checked his phone and saw he had three messages. He opened them and saw all three were from Sam in a ten minute window. He was proud to have noticed within a half hour.

_Just thinking about you. Miss you._

_Dean says you know how to Skype._

_Call me when you have a minute._

He had to smile to himself. Sam would send texts that from time to time. He decided to indulge him and called him from the app.

It rang several times before Sam answered. Sam looked out of breath and flustered when his face popped up on the screen, "Hey Cas!" Cas pleasantly noted that he didn't have his shirt on. He was likely sitting at a table in a two-star motel room.

Cas smiled, "Hello Sam. I received your messages."

Sam smiled back, and adjusted the screen. From what Cas could tell, he was using his laptop instead of his cell phone. "When are you coming back to the -" he broke off with a moan.

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Sam?"

Dean popped up next to Sam on the screen, "Hey Cas." Then he pulled Sam into a quick kiss. He pulled the other chair over and sat on it.

Cas shifted in his chair, suddenly his suit pants were way too tight. This couldn't be what he thought it was.

Dean trailed a hand down Sam's chest and turned to the laptop, "I was telling Sammy about how I taught you to use this. Remember?"

Cas was already scrambling for his belt with one hand, "You were touching yourself when you called me. You wanted to be told what to do." Dean hummed in appreciation. "I made you tease yourself for me."

Dean flashed a wolfish smile, "I was thinking that we could have a repeat performance. Sammy needs to learn how to use this too." He grabbed the laptop and tilted it down to show Cas they were both naked and hard, "You took a while to get back to him, so we got started without you."

Sam pushed Dean's arm, "Stop it." He was blushing again.

"Sammy's being shy, Cas." Dean stood up so his dick was around Sam's eye level and in the camera for Cas. "So what do you think? You up to teaching him something?" Dean started slowly stroking himself. Dean turned to Sam, "I'll give you something to blush about..."

They saw Cas struggle with his phone then they were looking at the ceiling and hearing rustling in the background. Dean laughed. His theory was confirmed when the angle changed to a now shirtless Cas on pillows. He was out of breath, "I think I can make time for a lesson for Sam."

Dean didn't let up his teasing, "You get comfortable over there?"

Cas turned the phone to look down his naked body from the chest down. He still had black socks on, but was stroking himself in slow strokes. He was already leaking from the events of the night. Dean and Sam both moaned in appreciation. He turned the phone back to his face, "Sam needs a lesson on using this?"

Sam responded with a breathy, "Yes."

Cas hummed in approval, "I would say Sam generally does his best learning on his knees. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dean was right on board with him, "He does tend to remember more from there..."

"And what were you in the middle of when I called?"

Dean smirked down at Sam, "I was opening him up nice and slow." Sam nodded and could have melted the screen with the look he was giving Cas on the other side. "Figured it was gonna take you longer for you to call back..."

Sam added, "He was treating me real good when you called."

Cas took the bait, "Oh?"

Dean clarified, "Had him spread out, three fingers in, begging for more."

Cas looked darkly at them, "And his cock?"

"Throbbing and totally ignored."

"Good," Cas sped up his own strokes. "Show me what you did so far."

Before Sam could object, Dean was pulling him up out of the chair, turned him around, and bent him over the chair. He pulled his cheeks apart to get Cas a better look. Sam squeaked out a "Dean!" as he burned bright red.

Cas groaned, "Mmmmmm, looks ready to me."

Dean didn't miss a beat, he pulled Sam up and shoved him onto the bed behind them. "What do you want us to do now?"

Cas mulled over his opinions. He was in the mood for a quick session; he knew Sam would appreciate that too. "I want Sam on all fours. Dean, take him fast and hard. Just like he likes."

Sam was quick to assume the position. Dean grabbed a condom and lube. He approached the laptop, "You see everything okay?" He stroked on some lube as he asked.  
Cas took a long look, "Yes. Just make sure you make him moan nice and loud so I can hear him."

Dean didn't need more instruction than that. He went back to the bed and climbed on behind Sam. He rubbed gently on Sam's back, "Hey, I need you to look at me, sexy."

Sam looked over his shoulder, he brought a hand back and braced it on Dean's shoulder. He nodded to Dean to let him know he could continue. Dean locked eyes with him as he slowly pushed into Sam.

It didn't matter how much prep they did, Sam always felt like Dean was splitting him open. He dropped his head, "Jesus, Dean, you're fucking huge..."

Dean paused, "Do you need a minute?"

Sam shook his head, "No. Just move."

Dean knew Sam didn't like it slow. When he started pushing again, Sam was pressing back trying to speed him up. Dean grabbed his hips and snapped forward, his balls pressed up to Sam's body. Sam dropped his head and let loose a loud moan. Dean rubbed his arm that was still on his shoulder, "Let me know when you are good."

"I'm good," Sam immediately responded. Dean pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He started an even, hard pace. Sam kept his arm balanced on Dean's shoulder, it was an awkward position but he knew Dean loved seeing his eyes during sex. He was panting out Dean's name with every thrust.

Dean grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked Sam's head forward, "Show Cas your pretty face." Sam looked over at the laptop, blatantly ignoring the small box where he could see himself in favor of seeing Cas panting with hooded eyes on the screen. Sam brought his hand back to the mattress and used it to gain leverage. He faltered though when Dean slammed his prostate.

"DEAN!" Sam looked back at Dean before Dean repeated the motion.

"Cas! You say his name, Sammy," Dean winked at the screen as Cas moaned on the other side.

Sam complied quickly as Dean sped up, "Cas! Cas!" He broke off with a higher pitched keen. Dean knew he was doing something right from that. "Oh God, gonna come..."

Dean slapped his ass hard twice and kept pace, "Then come. Do it nice and loud for Cas!"

Sam screamed as he started coming. Dean was always impressed that he could do it without a hand on his own dick. Dean fucked him through it and looked at the screen, Cas was holding out for him. He pulled out and flipped Sam over. He straddled Sam's chest and pulled the condom off, jerking himself in quick, short strokes. Sam didn't miss a beat, he tipped his head back and opened his mouth. Seeing Sam so fucked out and compliant was all he really needed. Cas' condom rule was oddly vague about blowjobs, so he was taking advantage. He was coming in no time, messy spurts hitting Sam's face and chin but most ended up in his mouth. He heard Cas coming from the computer speakers.

He panted for a few seconds before swooping down to lick over the parts that missed Sam's mouth and Sam immediately dragged him into a filthy kiss. Sam really was greedy about it, and pretty shameless about it. Dean pulled out of reach and dismounted. He walked back over to the chair and sat down. "You get off too Cas?"

Cas was probably the most shameless of the three. He flipped the phone around to show his stomach covered in come and his spent dick leaning against his thigh. "Does it look like I did?" He flipped back to his face, "Did you learn anything Sam?"

Sam gave a thumbs up from the bed, not remotely caring if Cas could see it. Dean laughed, "I don't know if he's going to pass the quiz later."

Cas smirked, "We'll just have to give him a refresher."

Dean leaned into the laptop, "As soon as you're back at the bunker."

Cas smiled, "I should be there soon. Three or four days."

Dean didn't hide his disappointment, "Fine. But you're making it up to us as soon as you are back."

"I miss you too, Dean." Dean gave a shy smile in response. And true to form Cas hung up without another word.

Dean turned to Sam in the room, "We're definitely doing that again."

Sam groaned loudly, "You're a fucking monster." This was clearly going to be a losing battle for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism and requests are always welcome. Kudos make me happy. Comments make me thrilled.


End file.
